30 Day Fluff and Lemon FrostIron Challenge
by hrs289
Summary: 30 days of Fluffiness and Lemons. MaleXMale be warned. Enjoy! Please Fallow and Review. Day One: First I love you, Day Eighteen: PERFORMANCE ISSUES (1/5), Day Twenty Three: DUM-E, Day Thirty: Proposal!
1. Intro

**Hey guys. Doing a 30 day challenge with the love of my life Anthony~ XD Or my Tony for those of you who do not read these things, or you're new to my page. **

**We made it up, *little kid voice* all on our own! So. Please enjoy! Here is what's on the menu. XP **

**Please review, fallow, favorite. Check out my page I have a quickly growing amount of FrostIron and going to be adding some new things soon! **

**I'm taking requests! Preferably FrostIron but I can do almost everything! :D Thank you so much! **

**Here it is!**

_**Day One: First I love you**_

_**Day Two: First time**_

_**Day Three: First date**_

_**Day Four: Showers**_

_**Day Five: Getting Caught**_

_**Day Six: Angry sleepy sex**_

_**Day Seven: Loki's Jotunhiem form**_

_**Day Eight: Fear**_

_**Day Nine: Insanity**_

_**Day Ten: Heat**_

_**Day Eleven: Fanfiction**_

_**Day Twelve: The drinking of wine**_

_**Day Thirteen: Holidays**_

_**Day Fourteen: Cosplay**_

_**Day Fifteen: Drunk sex**_

_**Day Sixteen: Moody**_

_**Day Seventeen: Puppies**_

_**Day Eighteen: PERFORMANCE ISSUES (1/5)**_

_**Day Nineteen: 'I'm no Superman'**_

_**Day Twenty: Nicknames**_

_**Day Twenty One: Make-up/Break-sex**_

_**Day Twenty Two: Couch sex**_

_**Day Twenty Three: DUM-E**_

_**Day Twenty Four: Arc reactor lovin'**_

_**Day Twenty Five: Under the Table**_

_**Day Twenty Six: Spells gone wrong**_

_**Day Twenty Seven: In public sex**_

_**Day Twenty Eight: Pranks~**_

_**Day Twenty Nine: Pillow forts**_

_**Day Thirty: Proposal**_


	2. Day One: First I Love You

**Hey guys! Sorry that took forever to get Day One up! We both just could not get started! DX Well! Day One: First I Love You! No lemon this time. *teaseteasetease*  
Mostly because it is 4 AM (3:52 but it will be late when I get it uploaded) and I am really tired. **

**My Tony is doing the same challenge I am! Please check his out. His screen name is Stark Naked I think. Is that sad that I do not know? Look it up! Fallow them! Sail the ships!**

**Please check out Quiet or Dog Days on my page! I'll get new things up soon! I am taking requests. *blah blah blah!* **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW AND FALLOW AND YAY! :D**

It had been a while sense Tony Stark had had couch sex. With the way things were going he would think that would change pretty quickly.

Loki was straddling him, hands up his shirt and kissing him in that rather rough way that they had become accustomed to. Tony ground up into him lightly, uttering a wanton moan, which would normally speed things up.

Though this time Loki pulled away and pulled his hands up moving to lay down on him chin against his chest. Tony blinked a few times.

"Hey." He nudged him lightly, "What do you think this is?" Loki laughed lightly.

"I think that you are a very comfortable thing to lie on. So I am laying on you." Tony sighed heavily.

"You are killing me here, babe." Loki didn't move. "Honey. Hey. Babycakes, common!"

"I dislike your names for me, Anthony."  
"Maybe if you did not call me Anthony then." Tony sighed; obviously couch sex was not going to happen today.

"I love the name Anthony."

"I love _you_." Tony retorted in a way that he had meant to sound sarcastic, but his heart was not in it and it sounded real. Loki blinked and looked up at him. They looked at each other for a long moment.

Tony knew that he had feelings for the god. He was not sure if love was the correct way to put it but if it was then, he was fine with it. Still, fear of being rejected (Tony Stark can feel rejection?) made him raise his eye brows lightly in a 'well?' type of way. Loki sighed heavily and leaned his head back on his chest.

"You know I love you Anthony." They were both quiet for a long moment. Because Loki sounded deadly seriously, while they both knew that Tony had been joking, no matter what it sounded like.

Tony did not say anything.

Loki tensed up lightly but Tony made him relax by kissing his neck and starting a slow make out session. No answer was given but luckily for Loki, Jarvis interrupted the awkward show.

"Excuse me sirs. But Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Barton are on their way up." Before Tony knew it, Loki had vanished right on top of him.

Tony sighed heavily and got up. What had just happened? Suddenly their "fuck-buddies" relationship was taking a serious turn.

Sure there had been that time where Tony was hurt in a battle with Amora and Loki had fixed him, they had just cuddled that night.

Or the time where Loki had stumbled in, bone weary and starving from an unnecessarily rough few weeks. Tony had made sure that his pride would not get in the way of letting Tony feed him and give him a room to crash in.

Or the other time where the usual couch sex had turned in to a movie and TV fest, including popcorn, sodas, candy and blankets, maybe a few rounds of footsie too.

And they had both found themselves enjoying each other's company far too much to be a normal "Just Sex" relationship. It had been a "But We Cuddle Too" relationship. Now it was turning in to a "Let's Show Our Feelings" relationship.

And they both were convinced that that was impossible to do.

A few days of not seeing the god later, they were locked in to a villainous battle against him.

Ever sense this crazy relationship had started, Loki had been far less frequent in his schemes then normal. He had once sleepily told Tony that he had lost all purpose too. They had even discussed having Loki fall off the grid and hiding out in his Malibu house for a while. It was never brought up again.

His attacks and attempts were weak, and not because he was weak, no. It was simply that Loki did not care anymore. Still the team seemed to enjoy getting together to wreck the city a few times a year.

This time, however, they were located in the country side of East Texas. A cattle farm. Clint was actually off looking at the cows instead of fighting. Natasha did not even show up, Thor was simply watching his brother spar with Steve and Tony. Banner was in India.

Steve got knocked off to the side, Loki locking him in a magical force field intended to keep him inside a small purple bubble, unable to help. He turned towards Tony looking bored.  
"Giving up on the entire fight darling?" Tony hissed teasingly as they locked closely, Tony grabbing under his arms to fly him upward. He knew he hated and yet loved to fly, such a bipolar princess.

"You know how I feel about all this," Loki hissed out, pride keeping his instincts to grab on to Tony for dear life under control. Tony laughed lightly.

"Yah yah, I know how you feel about everything." Even through the speakers Loki could hear Tony's cocky tone that he would get if he was thinking.

"Is your mind focused away from me? I am truly hurt." Loki sneered and struggled lightly, finding the metals grip uncomfortable.

"Of course not." Tony released Loki at a height of 1,000 feet. Not enough to damage the god at all. He allowed himself to fall with him, grabbing on to his armor to make it look as if he would smash him into the ground.

Loki caught the signal; he should disappear after they hit the Earth.

"I'm just thinking about how I love you too." Tony sadly missed the surprise and yet relief on Loki's face as they smashed into the dirt.

When he looked at the ground beneath him the god was gone. Steve was already rounding people up in to the QuinJet. He waved them a quick bye and took off again to fly back to New York where surely his god would be waiting.

The sex that night was surprisingly sweet.


	3. Day Two: First Time

**Hey guys! **

**Day 2: First Time**

**Well it's late and my Tony and my Bruce are staying the night. Figures that Banner has just passed out on the couch next to me and Tony looks tired as Hell. **

**So a hand job will satisfy you guys as a first time? I hope so! I will try to update again tomorrow. *wants to be loyal***

**Please review and fallow!**

**I am taking requests of most anything. I am just a PM away~**

**Please go and check out my stories Quiet and Dog Days (which I will be updated as soon as this weekend is over. I hope!)**

**Anyways! Please enjoy! :D**

Date night was normally Hell, normally.

Buy the flowers and the jewelry, make sure he had the reservations, smile, pretend like you are very interested in boobs, make sure not to be to interested. The drill.

But it is amazing how everything just loses its charm. Where sweet and careful can blend the line of sexy and interest. It was just. Boring.

So when Tony's calendar went off, forcing him in to a tux and out to meet his date, he was not very excited. In fact he was bone tired having forgotten and stayed up the last couple nights in order to try and finish tinkering with his latest Mark. He would have preferred a scotch and passing out on the couch in front of some movie.

But no. He was forced to tired torture instead of tired tinkering.

He was seated in a private corner of a 5 star restaurant waiting for his redhead. Tony smiled lightly as she slid in to the seat across from him, breathless from hurrying and looking rather stunning in a sharp forest green dress.

"You are actually early." She smiled at him teasingly. He smiled lightly back and nodded.

"Well why would I be late, when last time when I was you made Jarvis shut down my lab for a day?" Pepper was not even listening to the banter, nose already stuck in the menu.

Tony leaned back for a sigh and picked up his menu, about to hide behind it as well, when another sharp shade of familiar green caught his eye. Snapping his head up, he just barely caught the swish of the green cape disappearing into the bathroom.

It was 4 months after the New York incident, Loki had just barely slipped through their fingers by sending a clone to Asgard with Thor. Everyone was on high alert to find him. He stood up.

"Pardon me, Miss. Potts. I'll be right back." He said smoothly making sure his suit jacket didn't get caught on the chair as he quickly but casually made his way to the bathroom. It was a classy one person bathroom, the door was open and the light was off.

Thinking he had not seen anything at all and was just paranoid, Tony turned on the light and locked the door with a sigh. Suddenly he was whisked around and pinned to the door, arms raised above his head and ice cold lips attacking his own.

Eyes quickly opening wide to strain to look at his capture even though he was positive at who it was, still it was hard to believe.

Loki, fully dressed in Asgardian armor, (which was personally rather tacky) leered above him. Moving away to smirk down at him.

"It seems curiosity got the better of you, Stark." Tony was speechless and still for a moment before starting to struggle. They both knew it was pointless. Still.

A spike of fear ran through Tony as his fingers wrapped around the reactor.

"You look so worried. Is this really such a problem?" His other hand snaked down and worked through his belt, pulling it away and letting it fall. Tony's breath hitched. He wasn't very tired anymore.

"I have always said that I would make you kneel. Don't you remember?" His pants slid off of his waist and Loki made quick work of his boxers letting them fall around his ankles. Well damn if he wasn't as hard as the metal of his suit then DUM-E was smarter than Jarvis, to Hell if he knew why.

He gasped, hips jerking forward eagerly when his ice cold hand wrapped around him.

"Of course you do. And you would love it wouldn't you? Simply because you are so bored, and yet so easily entertained." His pace quickened and Tony had to cover his mouth to stifle a moan. Tony froze at a few sharp quiet knocks on the door. Loki of course continued with a knowing smirk.

"Tony? Are you okay in there?" Pepper's hushed voice cut through the roof. Tony swallowed hard.  
"Well. Don't be rude," Loki hissed out almost silently. "Answer the lady." Tony gasped lightly as one of Loki's hands slid up his shirt.

"Yes fine. I'm. Talking with Nick. I-I'll be out in a moment." He gasped out and leaned against the door more.

"Alright. I'm going to order for you." He could hear the frown in Pepper's voice as she clicked away back to the table. He could not bring himself to care.

"Better hurry then Anthony. I suppose I'll have to fulfill my promise to you later." Tony gasped at the hissing in his voice and leaned forward suddenly, coming with a groan.

When he opened his eyes the god was gone. In fact there was no trace of him, minus the slight lingering smell of spearmint and something sparkly that Tony deemed to be magick.

He quickly cleaned himself up and pulled up his pants. Shakily he washed his hands and went out to join Pepper. He defiantly was not tired anymore.


	4. Day Three: First Date

**So sorry I did not update last night! Gay Pride happened and then school is starting again so busy! (Bleh) Hey, maybe I'll procrastinate school instead of writing and update regularly. Sound good?**

**Anyone out there?**

***knocks on computer screen***

**HELLO~?  
*echo***

**Well... Enjoy!**

**Day Three: First Date**

Loki sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was not fond of the Midgardian use of cars to get around. He personally thought that they were an absurd and dangerous way to travel. Not to mention the fact that only mere Mortals would be completely fine with destroying their world just so they do not have to walk to the market, or ride an animal.

…..And they scared him…

Not that he would tell anyone of course, let it show through in anyway.

But then again, Tony always seemed to be able to tell.

They had been doing this thing where if Loki needed to feel closer to someone, he needed a place to rest from being on the run or even just grab some sex and a quick kiss, he could go to Tony's Malibu house. Even if he was not there, Jarvis was given instruction to cater to Loki, with limits of things that would alert his appearance and being mischievous, until Tony could get there.

Slowly it seemed that Loki would be coming to the house more often and staying longer as well. In fact his crime ratings seemed to be dropping significantly as he found greater pleasure in reading.

He would stretch himself out on Tony's couch with books of all kinds piled up around him, lazily drifting through the pages while some of his recently acquired, favorite shows quietly played in the background.

There he would study his magick and entertain himself while Tony was attending to his business or working on a recently discovered metal for a stronger suit or reactor. By evening Tony would cautiously return up to his living room to see if the god was still there. If he was then he would leave him alone until he was approached, which he normally was within 15 minutes. If he was not then Tony would find himself feeling disappoint.

Being himself he assumed it was his sex drive sighing in sadness and brushed it off.

Until they got in that god damn car.

No big trip. Tony simply finished rebuilding one of his hot rods from a bad crash and decided to take it out for a spin. When he saw that Loki was still there he asked casually if he wanted to get out for a bit and take a speeding scenic drive.

Tony almost died of shock when Loki agreed and got up instantly.

Of course Loki had merely thought that it would be a good thing to get out and get some fresh air, he was afraid of cars. But cars are called cars. Cars are not called hot rods in his mind.

Still, what was a god supposed to do when he was presented with his fear? Casually except that he was going to die and get in, of course. Of course, Of course, Of course.

So that's where they were now, sitting in a hot rod red hot rod, speeding down a deserted back street by the ocean at 90 miles per hour with the roof down, music on low just for grins.

Tony leaned back casually looking over all of the buttons and dials to make sure everything was running okay and looking very pleased with himself as well as the world. Loki, however, was working his hardest to look relaxed and indifferent, keeping his gaze focused on where the midnight moon hit the ocean. Of course his hand was deathly gripping the seat, where his leg was blocking it from Tony's view.

It took the Self-Proclaimed Genius a half an hour to notice. He had simply ignored it at first, thinking maybe Loki had been startled and would calm down. But no, it stayed the same way for another 20 minutes, so he spoke up.

"You know you're not going to fall off of the planet if you let go of your seat right?"

Loki tensed lightly and looked away from the moonshine to look over at him and raise an arrogant eyebrow. Tony smirked and shrugged.

"Oh sure you can act tough, but I know how to drive and I am nowhere near drunk. You can relax." Loki simply looked away, not letting go of the seat.

Tony raised a cocky eyebrow and suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the left and back still at high speeds. Loki practically jumped out of his seat. He ended up leaning on Tony, gripping his arm tightly and glaring up at him.

And boy if looks could kill.

Tony simply chuckled and reached down to brush his hair back lightly, looking back up at the road.

"I'm just teasing you, reindeer games." Loki blinked indignantly and turned, letting go of him with a huff, back to his window to grip on to the seat. A few moments later, Tony had pulled off in to a cleft of the rock that pushed off in to the road which shoved off in to a rocky beach.

"Figured I'd give your nerves a break." Tony sighed as he got out and stretched walking over to the road to look down at the ocean. Loki blinked before stretching and getting out to inspect the car before joining Tony, a few steps behind.

Tony smirked and looked behind at him, "Really? Come on and stand by me. Cause we have seriously had sex together but we can't look at each other fully clothed." Loki smirked and walked up to stand by him, staying silent.

They stood quietly for about 15 minutes admiring the ocean and the stars. Finally Tony sighed, which made Loki wake up a bit from his dreamy thoughtful state that he had fallen into. Much to his surprise, Tony leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Let's head back."

On the way back to the mansion, Loki pondered why he kissed him so softly and sighed the way he did. His whisper had contained no hint of sexual need or even a little bit of joking suggestiveness. Just a tired, satisfied, calm whisper.

Not surprisingly they did have sex. However for the first time, Loki staid in Tony's bed, even though they were both completely fine. It was not as if they passed out in fatigue. The two had caught their breath then curled back up and let themselves think before they allowed themselves to fall asleep.

Later on in their relationship, no matter the formalities, that would be always in their mind, their first date.


	5. Day Four: Shower

**Hey guys. Sorry, today was the first day of school and seriously. Who the hell gives out so much homework on the first day!? My teachers. **

**I was going to make this a quick one but we will see where it goes. I'm hoping to have it up tonight but I do have to get up tomorrow (damnit)**

**(Later Edit Of The Note! XD) So sorry for the god awful lemon guys. But by the time I forced myself to write up to there I just was dying. XP Had to end it quickly. SORRY. I WI LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME! DX**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Tony woke up to the sound of the shower. He rolled over to check the time, 4:13 AM. Loki hadn't been home that night, so it was probably him getting ready to sleep until dinner time. After waiting a few more minutes, Tony got curious as to how long he had been in there.

"Jarvis, how long has Loki been in the shower?" He was such a stalker, with his sidekick AI. In short his life was awesome.

"2 hours, 14 minutes and 7 seconds sir." Tony blinked and sat up. That was a while to be in a shower. Even for Loki, who had an obsession with warm water.

So he slunk out of bed, clad only in a pair of red boxers and went in to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and blinked.

There stood Loki with what looked like no more skin actually intact with green magick sluggishly working in and out of him as he exhaustedly tried to heal himself.

"Babe what happened?" Tony blinked again and shucked off his boxers getting in next to him, closing the door. Loki licked his lips and looked up.

"Why would you actually come in to the shower?" Tony blinked and smirked.

"I know you like your privacy but this is my house dear." Tony leaned down by him and brushed some of his bloody hair out of the way and leaned back to examine him more closely.

His worst wound was a deep gash going from his left shoulder down to his right hip, luckily not to deep or else he could have been cut in half. Besides that his foot looked awkwardly bent and there was a few other minor but never the less painful scratches and bruises covering him. Considering his magick was trying to keep him from bleeding out in the shower, it wasn't doing much healing.

Tony sighed heavily and blinked a few times looking back up at him, personally he would have ran out and called Bruce to come and help. However Loki was to proud to have that happen.

He sighed and leaned in to kiss him lightly, "What happened this time then?"  
Loki mirrored his sigh and let himself lean forward on to Tony, he was too proud for everyone else's help, Tony wasn't just anyone.

"I ran in to some trouble."

"One of those "You Should See The Other Guy" stories? Yah I got it. This looks pretty bad sweets." Loki hissed as Tony ran his hand carefully by his shoulder to check how deep it was. He swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"I dislike your names for me. This is nothing I can't handle." Tony had seen Loki heal himself and others before. Sometimes his magick would get weak during complicated spells, especially if it was on himself. To fix it you would either get his mind off of the pain or let his magick do its own work or refuel his blood.

"We should get out. I'll make you something to eat real quick to get your strength bath up." Tony moved him away from the wall intent on getting him out of the bathroom. But Loki pulled away and rested back on the wall looking a bit pale.

"I'm staying here." Code for, "I don't want to move this hurts go back to bed." Of course you would only know that if the God of Mischief had been staying at your house for 4 months straight. He had been and Tony was already fluent in bullshit. So Tony did the only thing he and his sex addicted brain could think of.

He leaned Loki up against the wall more and dropped to his knees and grabbed his junk. Loki blinked in mild surprise and looked down at him. He blinked slowly.

"What are you doing?" Tony smirked.

"Getting your mind off of it." And with that he leaned in and sucked Loki in to his mouth eagerly. He heard the gods breath hitch which would have made him smirk if his lips were not otherwise busy.

His job wasn't here to be coy and teasing, Tony was supposed to do this quickly so that his mind would be taken off and his body more relaxed so it can heal and they could go back to bed.

Tony hallowed out his cheeks quickly and sucked as hard as he could. Loki let out a surprised moan and let his hand trail down to grip at Tony's hair, normally he wasn't so forward but cut the guy some slack it probably wasn't the best day if you end up bleeding out in the shower.

The well known play boy, moved off of him to place kisses along the side looking up at him. Loki groaned softly and gripped on to his hair tighter, not wanting to move things quickly but trying to have some sort of hold on the situation. Tony just smirked and slowly took him back in his mouth.

After a few moments of slowly bobbing his head he was able to relax his throat and slowly deep throat him. The green sparks of magick slowly were igniting and moving slightly faster, Tony looked up to find Loki leaning his head against the wall, eyes close and mouth open. Tony smirked because he normally did not get to see Loki this far gone. Worth the aching knees, definitely.

He slid his own hand down to grab himself and start stroking quickly causing a sting of pleasured relief. Tony moaned around Loki, continuing the noise when Loki let out an abandoned groan.

Tony leaned away for a moment, caught up in his own pleasure and the need to catch his breath. He rubbed himself faster and moaned as he rather came rather quickly. Not that Loki cared.

The god groaned and hungrily watched him with returning strength as his magick did its well…. magick. Tony caught his breath and leaned in to quickly deep throat him again, looking up to watch his face.

Loki tensed up and gasped silently as he came, holding Tony's head in place, gripping his hair painfully tight. Tony didn't mind as he concentrated on working him through it slowly. Finally Loki's hands relaxed on his hair and Tony pulled away to smirk at a relieved hum from the god.

Tony stood up and ran a hand over Loki's chest relieved to find that only the small amount of blood remained. He continued to take control, relieved that Loki was to worn out to try and kill him for it, and helped wash off any more blood.

Taking his arm he pulled him out and the both of them dried off.

The two quickly crawled in to bed and Tony was shocked to find that Loki was the one pressing to get close to him instead of Tony to Loki as it normally was. Loki draped his legs over Tony's and curled in to his chest to rest his nose on Tony's collar bone.

Slightly shocked, Tony simply smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Tony stayed awake long enough to hear Loki quickly slid off in to sleep. He petted the gods damp hair back a bit before settling in more and falling asleep himself.


	6. Day Five: Getting Caught

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this day to day. XP So much drama and things with school starting it's slowing me down. When things slow down I am sure I'll be updating quicker. I will be updating tomorrow (I hope…) **

**Please enjoy this, it's a bit longer but awfully written because I took cold medicine to put me to sleep about an hour ago. ^-^ So I am half asleep. Off to bed I go because school in the morning. ENJOY LOVELIES~! *flies off* PLEASE COMMENT. *echo echo echo***

Tony grunted lightly as he was practically thrown into the large office room. Loki paced in quickly and shut the door firmly yet silently.

Tony quickly looked down to read the name plaque at the front of the desk, "Nick Fury" shone brightly on the gold plate. He looked up quickly as Loki paced over and pushed him over the desk, gripping his shirts collar to pull him in to a kiss. Pulling away after a few moments for air, Tony found his hands firmly wrapped in Loki's hair.

"We're going to get caught and Fury is going to have my ass." He panted out, however he was Tony Stark. So he could care less what Fury thought of him. Loki growled lightly and bent him back over the desk so his spine stretched in an only slightly way, I suppose he does care then.

"I care not what your director thinks of me. A part of your team or not he does not control my actions. Besides, there is no backing out of this, you owe me a favor."

Damn it, he did. Tony, in fear of getting older, tested out the affects of a certain 'little blue pill' in the middle of the night. Needless to say it was very affective and he ended up having to wake Loki up to help relieve him at 3 in the morning so that Tony might be able to get some sleep too. He did owe him.

Tony sighed and moved up to kiss him deeply again and smirked against his lips when Loki purred in a deep satisfaction at getting his way. Loki pulled away suddenly and flipped Tony over so that he was bent over the desk.

Embarrassingly, Tony found that the golden plague was nailed to the desk and he had to use it as a hold to keep from moving. That thought was easily stripped away as Loki grabbed Tony's pants and pulled them down quickly, underwear and all.

When Loki had first whispered in his ear during the boring meeting that he was going to fuck him into his leaders desk, Tony had been confused. After figuring it out when Loki nodded to Nick and leaned back with a knowing smirk, he had been more worried about whether he would be left "unready" for the god instead of whether Fury might walk in on them.

Loki had pulled him away in the middle of the meeting to try and buy them some time, knowing Fury would never leave his post.

They both knew that they would be caught.

When Tony heard the wet sounds of Loki wetting his fingers as lubricant, he quickly forgot about it and decided he might as well enjoy his moments before his untimely death. Maybe it was best that the person who came up with the idea was a god, he might have a bit of a body guard.

A wet finger quickly distracted him from his thoughts. Tony hummed and pushed back into Loki a bit as he was stretched in preparation. Normally Tony Stark the all knowing play boy was not so submissive, however he knew how to get Loki to hurry, and that was being as wanton as possible. As excepted Loki leaned over him and thoroughly sped up his preparation.

Tony tightened his hands on the golden plague as Loki leaned over and not to kindly pushed in to him. He let out a strangled noise that he had to bite his lip to quiet as the rather brutal pace was set.

Loki score his nails deeply in to his chest by the reactor and smirked as Tony took in a sharp breath of air and let out a long rather noisy groan. He smirked and tsked a few times, pulling away and out of Tony.

The self proclaimed genius panted a few times before looking back to watch him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony panted out shifting his hips lightly to try and interest the god enough to come back. But Loki simply stood there smirking.

"You are being far too loud Anthony. Someone will surely walk in on us if you continue." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Suddenly you are worried about what the team thinks of you? That seems a little hard to belie-" Tony's sentence was cut off in a rather unmanly squeak as Loki stepped forward and pulled him to the ground, gripping his hair tightly.

"Of course not. I am simply thinking that I might as well gag you, to save your own pride." Tony looked up to see if he was serious. They very rarely moved to oral simply because it was much quicker and more demining then actual sex. Believe it or not they liked to keep things pretty equal in their strange relationship. Loki simply smirked and raised an eyebrow challengingly, tightening his grip on his hair.

"Fine then." Tony replied tensely before moving in to lap at Loki's slit slowly a few times, enjoying the small soft hums of encouragement from up top. Soon Loki was tightening his grip on his hair again. Wanting to keep what little control he had, Tony leaned in to suck his tip in to his mouth and suck softly, closing increasing pressure until the grip on his hair relaxed with a small moan from the god.

Confidence reinstated, Tony moved forward to slowly bob his head up and down his length, taking him in further each bob, concentrating on relaxing his throat to keep his gag reflux down. He started gagging a few times but refused to fully pull back for a fresh breath of air, Loki was slowly coming undone above him and he didn't wish his power over the god so quickly.

Deep throating fully, Tony hallowed his cheeks and gave a good hard suck, relishing the deep groan he got from the sorcerer. His fingers moved down to grab himself and start moving his hand quickly, moaning around Loki.

Suddenly Tony heard footsteps and soft muttering from a very familiar voice. Casting his gaze up to Loki, he found that he was already being watched with a hard stare. Of course, godly hearing, Loki had known the whole time he was coming.

Fingers tightened on his hair and quickly forced him to bob his head more, and he came rather quickly, holding Tony's head still to force him to swallow. He did quickly, fully panicked that Fury would chose that moment to walk into his office.

Then swiftly Loki had pulled away and was fully dressed, sitting in Fury's desk chair. The door opened and there Tony was left. His shirt half pulled up, pants around his ankles, on his knees and hand still moving automatically around his quickly softening member.

Fury froze. Tony froze. Loki giggled.

"Anthony, I told you he would find out. You really should have waited until we got home to put on such a show." Tony blinked and looked over flabbergasted before realizing what exactly was happening and jerked up to pull up his pants to cover himself. They both looked over at the director who had processed what he had found and was now welling up with anger.

"STARK!" Fury bellowed as Tony quickly redid his belt.

"Jesus Fury you had to go ahead and ruin the whole thing." Tony grabbed for confidence but never quite caught it seeing as his voice was weak and shook from fear and the work out his jaw was just given. Fury seemed to swell.

Loki jumped to his defense, "Now that was really a fascinating meeting, I had a great time here." The god elegantly got up and grabbed hold of Tony's arm. "If you can excuse us, I need Anthony here to well. Finish up his little presentation."

"WAI-" Fury's well… furious outburst was missed as Loki pulled Tony close and teleported in to the Stark Towers living area. Tony stared up at Loki speechless and mortified. The god smirked and let go of him.

"I'm in need of a shower. You are to join me in a few moments. Then you will be repaid." Tony blinked and let himself sit down on the couch to stare at the wall. After another few moments of thinking, he got up to go and pour himself a tall glass of scotch.

He would never take any enhancement pills again. Fuck getting older.


	7. Day Six: Angry Sleepy Sex

**I am the worst at updating I am so sorry! DX UGH**

**But the main thing on my head right now. There is a comment about a person wanting to role-playing! Holy. Mother Furying. Yes. o.o You posted the comment as a guest so there is no way for me to reply to you! o.o But yes. *RoleplayismyLIFE* Please make an account under your new email and message me! I am always online and constantly checking my email (Great now that you guys know that you should be even more angry with me not updating XD) SO MESSAGE ME! :D YESH! Yay.**

***clears throat embarrassedly* ^-^ Anyway. Please enjoy this chapter~ School is crazy and I will keep updating as soon as possible.**

**Also Quiet Fans! :D I am working slowly on the Epilogue. It is not yet over! XD If anyone would like to go to my page and read it and comment I would die of fangasum from your fangirling. Many a thanks~**

**Taking requests! :D Please give me one-shot prompts! Even not one-shot prompts!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS YAY!**

Tony woke up around dawn. He rolled over to find Loki had snuck back in to bed during the night. Sleepily, he wondered when it became that he should feel angered that the God of Mischief, You-Will-All-Kneel-Before-Me, was not around and suddenly appeared, instead of terrified. Probably about the same time Loki started to kneel before him in all the right ways.

Loki had been staying as an anonymous guest in his tower. Under Shield's radar, or really, under anyone's radar. Things had been working fine until Loki disappeared for about a week and a half with no word. Tony wasn't one to worry about evil gods but when said evil god was also his easy to get to source for amazing sex, things could get rather difficult.

By the looks of it, Loki was exhausted, a bit beat up too, rough around the edges one would say. Meaning probably the last thing he ate was a tuna sandwich he and Tony had shared and the last bit of rest he had gotten was a 2 hour pit stop in some awful hotel or cave. Being a god, he wasn't so run down as to look to awful. But in a few days he probably would have. This might have waned Tony's anger a bit.

The god was heavily asleep on his stomach, head on its side towards Tony with his arms as a cushion and his legs stretched out comfortably. Tony looked across the room at the clock to find it was 6:20. His eye caught a pile of a discarded, distinctly green, suit. A quick check under the warm blankets confirmed his suspicion about Loki sleeping naked. He normally was not one to do so unless they had sex that night. If the god would go to bed alone he would wear something. Because it was apparently, "uncouth to sleep without clothing."

Whatever. Tony gritted his teeth with the air of an indignant toddler presented with a toy that had not been available when needed. He carefully sat up, which made the blanket fall down Loki's back to rest unevenly over his lower back. That settles it then.

Tony shifted to throw the blanket off, making Loki stir with a complaining sound. 'You deserve the rude awakening, bastered.' Tony thought, leaning down already wetting his fingers.

Loki shifted with a small whine as he woke up to Tony wiggling a finger in to him. The god shifted to look back at him with a more than half asleep glare.

"Morning." Tony said stiffly, tense with anger and roughly pressed another finger in to close to violently stretch him. Loki whimpered in a way one with pride only would if they had just been deeply asleep and shifted to press his nose back in to the pillow, almost in an attempt to try to go back to sleep.

Tony gave him a third immediately after just to hear another one of Loki's pained exhausted whines and smirked in a rather sadistic way. He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself in, in a quick sharp thrust, moving to lean over Loki and glare down at him as he whimpered and wiggled to look up at him in a, "Why Would You Do This?" sort of way.

Stark snapped his hips back before slamming back in to him in a brutally fast rough pace.

Loki groaned softly and shifted to press his hips up more and let his eyes closed tightly, gritting his teeth as he fought to relax. Though Tony was mad and more concentrated on his own pleasures, it would be an insult to say he wasn't still great in bed. He ripped a moan from the sleepy god as he squeezed past just the right spot.

It was the early time of day, the small amount of sleep and the smaller amount of sex that made Tony come so quickly. The genius let out nothing short of a furious howl and emptied himself in to Loki, grinding his hips against the gods roughly. He pulled away before Loki could find his own release.

The Trickster groaned in loss and pressed his hips in to the mattress, rocking against the sheets in a desperate way for release, feeling to tired and lazy to finish himself. Better to give Tony a show and have him do it. Tony knew what he was doing.

"Where were you?" He demanded moving away, panting.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Loki said in a low sleepy seducing way that normally would have made Tony get right down on his knees and beg. However this was a pissed off Tony. There was a huge difference.

"You were gone for two fucking weeks Loki! And you say it's none of my concern!" Tony snapped and moved away from him. Loki shifted to roll over on his side and was about to grab himself to simply finish the job himself and go back to bed. Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed his wrist with a dark, "Don't." That may or may not have just turned him on more. So he rather obediently dropped his hand.

Loki's breath hitched as Tony started to slowly rub him.

"What were you doing?" He growled lowly and glared at him. Loki let his eyes close and bucked his hips in to Tony's hand more, but did not answer.

Tony jerked his wrist faster making Loki pant lightly in to the pillow

"Where were you for almost 2 weeks?" He demanded again. Loki bit his lip as Tony squeezed his palm around the head lightly, but still said nothing.

Tony moved to lie on his belly, face to crotch in a T shape with the god and tongued his slit. Loki let out a breathless groan and relaxed his shoulders in a huff.

Tony stopped his advanced and looked up at him, after a few moments Loki looked down to meet his eyes through his own sleep and lust laden ones.

"Where were you?" Tony glared up at him lightly. Loki shifted with a small groan before nodding his consent.

"Victor's." He panted out with a whimper. 'Victor? As in Von Doom? Cool. Fine whatever. We'll talk about it later so we can make sure you won't take over the world suddenly.' Tony thought to himself before pushing forward to take Loki in his mouth.

Loki groaned and shuddered as he came, letting his eyes close with relief. Tony swallowed slowly and after a few moments moved up to lay beside him again, pulling the covers back over the both of them, rage decreasing with the release of hormones and tension in the room. Loki sighed and closed his eyes slumping back against the pillows again. Tony moved in to sling his arm over his side and closed his eyes. Soon they were both catching up on some much needed sleep.


End file.
